


Curtins Kept Cracked (malum)

by playingmuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Peeping, Smut, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playingmuke/pseuds/playingmuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has a habit of leaving his curtains open, just enough for his creepy neighbor Calum to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curtins Kept Cracked (malum)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this and it was muke originally and it was fem!luke instead of fem!michael, literally everything else is the same i just changed the name a few grammar mistakes  
> you guys also wanted me to do a part two of them having sex comment if you still want me to do that, i would do both ships  
> enjoy   
> -lilly:)

Calum knew it was creepy, but he can't help himself. Michael was just so fucking perfect with his thigh highs and short skirts, it's almost like an invitation that Michael left his curtains opened. Calum knew Michael was oblivious to that he was getting watched by his neighbor. He was so innocent and pure, he probably didn't even know what a peeping tom was. 

It was nights like these when Calum felt luckiest. It was the nights Michael was all hot and bothered, stroking his cock while little moans escaped his mouth. Michael always looked so fucked out when he pleasured himself, just the thought made Calum hard.

Calum sits at his desk finishing some homework. A loud slam takes his focus off some history homework and towards his next door neighbors house. He looks out his window and into Michael's, seeing him though a bag on the floor and sit on his bed. 

Calum doesn't think of much of this and goes back to doing homework, only to do a double take when he hears needy whimpers. He turns back around seeing Michael palming himself though his light blue lacy panties. He didn't even take off his short skirt instead flipping it up, and damn Calum wanted to fuck him. 

Calum can feel himself grow hard of the sight of Michael slipping his hand in his panties slowly teasing himself. Luke pulls off the panties and opens his legs stroking himself lazily with his head thrown back and mouth agape. Calum palms himself slowly just watching it all take place. He slowly unzips his jeans and pulls them down to his knees. He pulls his cock out of his boxers letting all seven inches free. 

Calum watches as Michael slowly gets up grabbing the bag. He carries it back to where he is sitting and pulls out a dildo. Calum licks his lips at the thought of Michael fucking himself, makes himself feel so good with his tight virgin hole. Calum teases his tip watching Luke lick all around the pink dildo. 

Calum can't help but let out a groan when he sees Michael deep throat the dildo, the boy obviously doesn't have a gag reflex, something Calum finds really sexy. Michael finishes lubing up the dildo and and slowly inserts it in his hole. Calum can tell Luke is hurting, especially because the younger boy forgot prepping. 

Eventually, Michael has the whole thing in him and he slowly starts to thrust it in and out. Michael's eyes widen at the feeling of getting fucked, and lets out moans and whimpers s he tries to find his prostate. Calum just watches intently stroking his cock up and down in a steady pace. 

“Oh my god!” Michael screams and Calum knows he found his prostate as he starts thrusting harder and faster into himself. Calum starts stoking faster, so he is in pace with Michael's thrust. Michael starts thrusting the dildo with one hand and strokes himself with the other. 

Calum can tell Michael's close with the way his thighs shake and how he looks like he is gonna cry from pleasure. Soon Michael explodes cum flying everywhere and Michael just sits there catching his breath. Calum is still stuck with his boner, and starts thrusting more aggressively into his hand. Calum thought the show was all done, but he saw Michael swipe some cum with his fingers and walk towards the window. 

Calum watches with wide eyes as Michael looks directly at him licking his cum off his finger and winking before closing his curtain. Calum doesn't think he has cummed so hard in his life.


End file.
